moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Over the Hedge 2 (2019 3D animated comedy film)/@comment-24.116.151.208-20181005040155
Over the headge is the best movie ever!! I have never seen a movie like it!! My personal favorite character is RJ, And the exterminater!! Oh my God!! Is the exterminater going to come back with Gladdis and during the winter take over the animals territory, then the exterminater takes Rj away from the other animals, because he is the absolute smartest of them all, then the exterminater learns how to create mind control devices to control the animals that he captures, then the animals are all put into the mind control machines? Then what could happen is Rj and Vincent can team up because, just maybe Vincent dosen't really hate Rj. Maybe he just is upset because the exterminator maybe killed all of his family that he loved and so he brings out all the anger on Rj. Or maybe since Gladdis is not married, and the exterminator is not married they could have a huge wedding with everybody in the neighborhood, and during the wedding, the animals try to escape the vermtech institute, with all of the other captured animals. Or How about, Vincent is going to the animal clinic to get healed up afer the last encounter he had with Rj and the animals, Gladdis at the end of the first movie was beating up the police men so, maybe she gets out of the charges of hitting the cops, and she can blame the exterminater for that, then the exterminator at the end of the first movie jumped over a wodden fence and the dog that chased Rj, and Verne with the waggon load of food attacked the exterminator. But the exterminator probally has been bitten by many dogs, so he probally won't die from a dog bite, therefore the exterminator still has to be alive. and because he is still alive, he probally will definatly want revence from the animals defeating him. So the animals have Rj to help lead them. But what if their are completly new bad guys? Like per say, Maybe the extermoinator has a big boss or a manager, and the boss is literally called Boss. Now what if Boss was after Rj, and only Rj because he relized that Rj can talk just like a regular human being? But let's just say that The exterminator gets in a very serious accident liek with his truck. He crashes ah so well. But he hits his head really hard on the sterrig wheel, and suddely he loves animals and wants to protect the Coon from his evil Boss. The Boss vowes to kill the Coon, and every night as the Coon falls asleep, the exterminator gives the coon shots on his arms and legs to help strenghten his body for the upcomming war that was about to take place? Dang, I might write a book about this!! Thank you for an awesome inspiration to write a book about all of my ideas. I love the songs in the movie, I love all of the characters, I love the whole movie. But can you guys please make this movie a sequal? That would be cool. If you need any ides for what to do for episodes, I can help with that. I have several ideas right now for an episode. Maybe it could be like Tom and Jerry. Where the exterminator is constanly trying to kill the animals but Rj always is cleaver enough to overcome all of the exterminator's traps. then the animals always win!! #OVER THE HEDGE FOR LIFE